


[HP Slash] Plot Bunny or Fanfic Sharing

by hpfanficgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfanficgirl/pseuds/hpfanficgirl
Summary: A secret place belongs to a hp fanfic girl, who is obsessed with slash pairings, including snarry, tomarry, lunarry, sirius/harry, remus/harry





	[HP Slash] Plot Bunny or Fanfic Sharing

1\. Pacify by chickenpets


End file.
